


No es solo un Juego

by LilyGranate



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Game Spoilers, M/M, One Shot, Yu Gi Oh! Nightmare Troubadour (NDS)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGranate/pseuds/LilyGranate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El nuevo torneo de Kaiba debería ser un éxito, sin embargo por un par de idiotas involucrados todo parecer ir al demonio y Seto no piensa permitirlo. Joey trae un poco de consuelo y mente fría, extrañamente, intentando encontrar la solución ambos para encontrar el premio perdido de la etapa de principiantes. Empieza la siguiente etapa pronto, al fin y al cabo, y ningún bastardo encontrará a Seto Kaiba desprevenido.</p><p>[Basado en la trama del videojuego YGO! Nightmare Troubadour para Nintendo DS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es solo un Juego

**Author's Note:**

> Si no has jugado el videojuego en las notas al final del fic habrá un pequeño resumen para comprender la trama del shot. Lleno de spoilers, obviamente, aunque la trama es tan simple que casi no valen como spoilers ahaha.

Se sentía total y completamente enrabiado. ¿Qué rayos se creían que eran esos bastardos para venir a empañar su torneo? Aquel torneo que había estado planeando cuidadosamente por meses, perdiendo horas de sueño, gastando dinero y tiempo que no tenía para que todo saliese perfecto, como debía ser cualquier tipo de evento llevado a cabo por él. Contestación

¿Y para qué? Para que unos malnacidos decidieran meter sus asquerosas manos y echar todo a perder. Secuestrando a la chica Wheeler, atosigando a sus participantes y, lo peor de todo, robando el premio del ganador del Torneo de Principiantes.

No, eso era algo que él no pensaba permitir.

Gruñendo mientras se paseaba en su oficina, ni siquiera se percató de la figura que entraba por la puerta, que clavó sus ojos melados en él, sabiendo el motivo de su irritación y acercándosele.

—Hey, vas a desgastar tu innecesariamente cara alfombra —le sonrió el rubio haciendo que diese un respingo al no haberle notado.

Esa sonrisa automáticamente le quitó un peso de encima, pero movió la mano para quitarle importancia intentando mantener su siempre odiada máscara de indiferencia.

—No estoy de humor, Wheeler, vete a jugar a otro lado. Los adultos tenemos cosas que hacer.

Quizás en algún otro tiempo Joey hubiese reaccionado con violencia ante esas palabras. Hoy, después de ya conocer a su amante más de lo que podría haber imaginado, solo bufó por la indiferencia con la que era tratado, acercándose otro paso y metiendo sus dedos con brusquedad en los cabellos castaños para obligar a esos zafiros a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Por qué siempre tratas de hacer todo solo, eh? Te quemas las neuronas tratando de conseguir una respuesta por ti mismo ¿y los demás estúpidos para qué estamos?

Conocía lo suficiente a Kaiba como para saber que iba a reclamarle, así que solo le jaló más el cabello para que sus labios se encontrasen mientras sus miradas se fundían, comenzando a besarse de manera brusca y necesitada. Era algo que siempre estaban necesitando, y ninguno ponía muchas pegas en brindárselo.

Minutos más tarde, habiendo acabado por quedar enredados en el elegante sillón de cuero negro de la oficina presidencial de Kaiba Corp, ambos suspiraron con los labios rojos, mientras Seto apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello ajeno, siendo sus cabellos acariciados mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

—Te prometo que voy a encontrar al bastardo que robó el premio de tu amigo —le murmuró Seto a su amante disfrutando de esas caricias— Esto es personal. No pueden venir a meterse con mi Torneo. Y voy a darle una paliza a ese yankee de mierda por tocar a Serenity.

La risa bailó en los ojos castaños de Joey antes de inclinarse y besar la frente de Seto. A veces se olvidaba como él podía ser tan dulce en privado y a la vez maldecir e insultar a medio mundo. Y su amante tenía una gran imaginación para los insultos, él lo sabía de primera mano.

—Está bien, es solo un premio, y con Yugi no vamos a detenernos hasta que lo recuperemos —le miró y luego frunció un poco el ceño—. Le pusiste un jodido GPS a los Discos de Duelo pero no podías ponerles una etiqueta con el nombre del dueño? Hubiese sido mucho más fácil hallarles si supiésemos que Disco es de quién.

—Sí, bueno —Seto se irguió y se alejó del abrazo ajeno, sentándose bien en el sillón y atusándose el cabello que había sido desordenado por el cabello ajeno—, la idea es que no fuese tan fácil saber quien es quien por el Disco. O los fuertes irían por los más débiles para tener victorias sencillas o cosas así. Uno nunca sabe. En caso de extremo peligro existe un activador, pero sería permanente, y prefiero que quede así —puso una mueca cruzándose de brazos mirando con indiferencia al rubio—. No espero que lo entiendas.

Joey se sintió un poco ofendido ante eso, ya que para él la pérdida del premio si era bastante urgente, pero entendía el punto de Kaiba. Después de todo, siempre habían bastardos por allí, tanto en los juegos como afuera.

—Pero… si hay una posibilidad. La de activar solo una parte —pensó Seto pasándose una mano por la barbilla pensativo—. Para saber el nivel de los contrincantes. De esa forma, aunque no sepamos los nombres, podemos buscar a quienes creamos que son los ladrones —miró a Joey— ¿Qué piensas?

—¿Así que ahora sí importa lo que piense? —preguntó con voz resentida viendo como Seto rodaba los ojos para luego encogerse de hombros—. Pienso que es una buena opción, pero me preocupa lo que dijiste antes, lo de las victorias sencillas.

—Igual puede servir para al revés —los ojos zafiros brillaron con fuerza—. Siempre podemos discriminar hacia arriba. Así solo buscamos a los más poderosos ¿no piensas, cachorro?

—Sí, puede ser. Por eso te decía que quizás si fuese solo para algunos la opción —frunció el ceño ante las cejas alzadas de su amante—. No estoy pidiendo que nos favorezcas, sino que… no se puede confiar en todo el mundo, ¿no?

—No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso —con total seriedad Kaiba se levantó y le miró frunciendo el ceño— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Wheeler?

Dos segundos después Joey estaba dándole empujones en el pecho, mientras Seto soltaba bufidos para ocultar su sonrisa, cuando Mokuba hizo acto de presencia.

Su sonrisa divertida les hizo detenerse, pero no separarse del todo. ¿Para qué? Mokuba era el que mejor sabía todo aquello que unía a esos dos, y el que más feliz estaba con todo.

—Seto, hemos terminado tu diseño para las partes nuevas para los Discos de Duelo. Esas para ver el nivel de los duelistas, ya sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias, Mokuba.

La mirada anonadada de Joey que se pasaba de un hermano Kaiba al otro acabó por hacer reír al menor, que no pudo evitar preguntarle que qué le sucedía.

— ¿No habíamos pensado recién eso? —preguntó hasta un poco asustado, mientras Seto ponía su mejor sonrisa altanera.

—Yo había llegado a la misma conclusión ayer. Solo quería saber que pensabas —le atusó el pelo rubio mirando luego a su hermano menor—. ¿Puedes traernos un par de piezas, Moky? Para el Disco de Duelos de Joey y el mío.

Cuando el pelinegro salió Joey seguía resentido por no haber realmente participado en la idea, pero Seto le quitó la cara de amargura con un beso, mirando a sus ojos.

—Este será el mejor Torneo de todos los que Kaiba Corp ha organizado en los últimos años. No voy a permitir que un grupo de chiflados lo arruinen, ni aunque llegue el mismísimo Pegasus, Marik, Ishizu o cualquier otro ¿me escuchaste?

La sonrisa se pegó a los labios de Joey mientras acariciaba la cintura ajena, asintiendo.

—Y yo voy a estar allí contigo y los demás chicos, ¿vale? Así que si necesitas algo, ya sabes…  me aburro vagabundeando en búsqueda de duelistas todo el día, mientras tú te la pasas aquí, pero… hagamos que valga la pena —le sonrió con cariño mientras le robaba un nuevo beso.

Total, la etapa de Principiantes ya había pasado. Ahora quedaba lo realmente interesante.

**FIN**

* * *

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen Nightmare Troubadore (NDS):  
> \- Eres nuevo en la ciudad ¡Bienvenido! Aquí tienes un desk inicial y tu disco de duelo, empecemos a luchar. Puedes ver en el mapa las personas que tienen un disco de duelo, pero no saber quienes son.  
> \- [Muchas luchas después, incluyendo unas nocturnas] "¡Tú, Dox, deja a Serenity Wheeler!"  
> \- [Luego de vencer a Yami Yugi] *Mokuba aparece en tu casa* Hey, tú te ves fuerte. Aquí tienes un pase para el nuevo torneo organizado por por Kaiba Corp ¡suerte!  
> \- [Gana a Joey y Yugi] ¡Felicidades! Has ganado el torneo de principiantes. Tus premios son 1000 KCP (Kaiba Corp Points) y un premio sorpresa ¡que ha sido robado! que mala suerte.  
> \- *INSERTAR ONE-SHOT ANTERIOR AQUÍ*  
> \- [Joey y Yami Yugi te ayudan a buscar tu premio preguntando a gente random, hasta que encuentren al Bandido Keith] "¡Tú, devuelve mi premio sorpresa!"  
> \- [Has recuperado tu premio sorpresa] *Seto Kaiba aparece en tu casa* Para compensar tus problemas (reflejados como míos), tengo piezas nuevas para tu disco de duelo [tu disco de duelo es actualizado y puedes ver estrellas por el nivel del duelista] ¡Ahora deja de arruinar mi torneo! *Seto Kaiba is gone*
> 
> Ejém. Bueno, ese es el resumen de lo importante del juego. Luego hay más trama, pero para efectos del fic... ahahaha. Si juegan NDS jueguénlo, a mi me gustó mucho en su momento, y por los meros segundos de enfrentarse a Joey o a Seto ¡vale la pena!


End file.
